The Developmental Projects Program funds early-stage research projects with the potential to develop into more substantial research programs. Its objective is to promote innovative research in areas that can translate into the development of new vaccines, therapeutics and/or diagnostics to combat Category A-C select agents or other emerging infectious pathogens. The Developmental Projects Program invests in initiatives having the greatest potential to compete for traditional National Institutes of Health (NIH) funding Project support will be provided for up to 24 months, with an annual budget between $100,000 and $125,000 in direct costs. The intent is to fund